Ojos de amor
by sonrais777
Summary: Juliet no entendía a Claude, pero pronto sabrá porqué era tan peculiar con ella. Relato con mis OC s


**Hola a todos! He aquí un pequeño one-shot que me tenía rondando la cabeza hacía un tiempo. Gracias a todos los que les han agradado mis OC´s, Y en serio gracias mayormente por pasarme a leer QUU AUN NO ME LO CREO! XD Emmm… bueno, y sin más qué decir… COMENZAMOS!**

….

Ojos de amor.

Capítulo único.

 _ **Hola, me llamo Juliet Decrois tengo 21 años y tengo un novio algo… peculiar.**_

Esa mañana no le hubiese gustado levantarse de su cama, pero tenía qué hacerlo. Con cierta desgana tomó una taza para hacerse un café cuando alguien bostezó detrás y al girar ve a su novio, Claude Le Blanc, recién levantado. Su cabello ligeramente revuelto, aún tenía sombras bajo los ojos por apenas haber dormido unas horas, ya tenía puesto sus jeans, pero no su camiseta, mostrando así su torso que era como una tableta de chocolate, de cintura estrecha, fuertes brazos, todo un adonis. Este vuelve a bostezar mostrando hasta sus muelas, y aún con ese aspecto de recién levantado… ¡SE VEIA MALDITAMENTE BIEN!

-Gracias por dejarme quedar en tu apartamento, apenas y tenía fuerzas para llegar hasta aquí, quién sabe qué hubiera pasado de haber intentado ir a casa.- se acercó tomando su camiseta de sobre una silla y al ponérsela la sorprendió con un beso en los labios.- Debo correr. Pero te veo después mi ángel.- se marcha dejando a su novia atrás.

 _ **Ni siquiera tiene mal aliento…**_

Juliet se miró en el espejo de su baño. Como siempre su cabello era un monumental desastre en las mañanas, no tenía gota de maquillaje y se veía más pálida de lo usual, y estaba segura que una espinilla le saldría por debajo de la barbilla por la marca rojiza bajo este si no se ponía un astringente. Entonces ante el desastre que era, ¿cómo es que Claude podía besarla?

Después de ver la hora dejó la taza a un lado, no iba a tener tiempo de beber el café en casa. Comenzó a arreglarse para salir, se dio una merecida ducha, un ligero toque de maquillaje en zonas estratégicas y un buen y práctico conjunto de ropa de camiseta color aguamarina y rosa y unos pantalones que dejaban ver sus tobillos. Al fin se veía de vuelta al mundo de los vivos. Pero no sabía cómo es que Claude toleraba ver esa faceta mañanera de ella. Hasta Marinette y Alya gritaron cuando vieron lo que se transformaba su cabello por las mañanas.

Llenó su termo de café extra para el camino mientras el televisor permanecía encendido, escuchando las noticias de la mañana.

Debía admitir que Claude era raro.

Al salir de casa pasó a comprar un croissant y un café extra. Caminó hasta llegar a la facultad donde apenas divisó a Claude esta le llamó y el castaño fue hacia ella.

-Juliet.

-Toma. Te traje un café para que soportes las clases del día.

-Gracias. Y de nuevo te agradezco por dejarme dormir en tu departamento anoche. Estaba muerto.- la besó en la frente.- Te veo después. Hoy te invito la comida.- y con una última sonrisa, se fue con sus compañeros.

Un beso en la frente cuando estaba arreglada. Lo normal. Pero parecía distraído a diferencia de esa mañana. Tal vez era eso, por eso la había besado esa mañana de esa forma porque estaba distraído. Pero ¿qué tan distraído podría ser?

Al llegar a la escuela de belleza Rose se le pegó como de costumbre hablando de las clases de ese día y cómo había hecho a Juleka su muñeca de pruebas, sentía un poco de lástima por Juleka, pero Rose estaba muy emocionada con las clases y vaya que estaba interesada ese día en especial.

-Este día vamos a hacer alguno de los maquillajes que se muestran en las siguientes diapositivas. Escojan uno e intenten hacerlo a su compañero o compañera.- dijo la maestra a los alumnos.

Rose estaba mirando las diapositivas a escoger y Juliet tomó una.

-Me gusta este para ti, Rose. Es como el de una boda.

-¡Está precioso! Yo aún no puedo elegir uno para ti.

-¿Puedo hacer una sugerencia?- Rose la miró con grandes ojos cuando vio lo que quería.

-¿Estas segura? Es algo... diferente.

-Solo por hoy no pasa nada. Y harás un buen trabajo.

Y Rose lo hizo. Al salir de la escuela muchos no podían apartar los ojos de ella, o bueno, su cara. Y al ver a Claude de espaldas tocó su hombro y aguantó las ansias de querer ver su expresión.

-Hola Claude. Perdona la tardanza.

-No, no pasa nada pero ¿qué...?- se calló nada más al mirarla.

No lo podía creer. A diferencia de la ropa que tenía, su rostro era digno de algún concierto de heavy metal. Se veía un tono más pálida, sus pómulos tenían una leve sombra oscura, sus labios eran negros con un delineado purpura al igual que los ojos. Era una digna señora de la noche. Sonrió, sintió que le faltaban los colmillos.

-Oh. ¿Esto? Tuve clases de maquillaje y no tenían toallas limpiadoras. ¿Qué tal?

Era una mentira. Rose le había dado un paquete entero pero se había negado.

Claude la miraba con la boca abierta, parecía querer decir algo pero no encontraba las palabras. Juliet casi podía verlo limpiarle la cara con algún pañuelo pero al ver su rostro ella fue la que quedó boquiabierta.

-¡Te ves fabulosa!

-¿Eh?

-Justo ahora un compañero me dio unos boletos de un concierto al que no podrá ir. ¡Y ese estilo te pega!- la besó muy cerca de la comisura de los labios.- ¿Vamos a comer? Apuesto que te mueres de hambre.

Juliet no supo que decir, ¡en verdad hablaba en serio! Entonces vio de reojo a Juleka y a Rose que veían a la pareja. Juleka al ver su maquillaje alzó el pulgar en aprobación.

-Genial.- Juliet suspiró, debía admitir que Claude tenía gustos muy extraños…

Llegando a departamento se quitó el maquillaje. Tenía que practicar un recogido algo complicado que era una extraña trenza que le era muy difícil de hacer, así que como no saldría a ninguna parte se hizo un recogido sencillo, se puso un overol negro una talla más grande y una camiseta corta color rosa. No se dio cuenta del tiempo hasta que su estómago reclamó ya a altas horas de la noche, por lo que decidió recalentar una sopa. Y vaya sorpresa, hablando con sarcasmo, que al quitar la tapa el vapor que salió volvió a su cabello más esponjoso que antes. Suspiró con desgano, parecía un poodle, pero no tenía ganas de lidiar con su cabello esa noche.

El destino nunca se apega a nuestra agenda…

Vaya sorpresa se llevó cuando tocaron a la puerta y al revisar por la mirilla vio a Claude.

-Hola Juliet. Traje un poco de pollo frito.- dijo con una gran sonrisa viéndose condenadamente guapo como siempre. Ella se aplastó un poco avergonzada el cabello entre sus manos.

-Ah... pasa, pasa. Justo iba a cenar.

-Ufff, entonces llegué a tiempo.- la besó en los labios al pasar. Un beso en que se tomó su tiempo y que ambos disfrutaron gustosos.- Por cierto. Te ves hermosa esta noche.- ella suspiró en un quejido lastimero.

-No es cierto, Claude. Estoy hecha un desastre, mi ropa desgarbada y mi cabello...

-Eso es mentira.- dijo para tomarla de la cintura y acercarla.- Juliet, para mí te ves como la mujer más bella y sexy del mundo. De eso no te quepa la menor duda.

Juliet se sonrojó y fue que vio ese brillo en los ojos de Claude. Ese brillo que solo podía significar una cosa: Amor. Ella sonrió. Ahora entendía. No era porque tuviera gustos extraños, fuera distraído o raro; sino porque la miraba con ojos de amor. Solo eso.

-Vamos a comer zorrito. Me muero de hambre.

-Te sigo mi abejita.- ella sonrió. Estaba feliz por ese descubrimiento. Porque no importando si dentro de cincuenta años fuese una abuelita de cara arrugada como pasa, para él seguiría siendo la mujer más bella de la Tierra y su gran amor, viéndola siempre con esos mismos ojos.

…

 **Y… espero que les haya gustado! Dejen review, nada de tomatazos, y en serio les agradezco por pasarse a leer! Y sin más qué decir… UN ABRAZO! UN GUSTAZO! Y HASTA LA SIGUIENTE!**


End file.
